Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit device structures fabricated laterally in semiconductor material in a self-aligned manner and, more particularly, to complementary bipolar transistor, Schottky Barrier diode and resistor device structures laterally fabricated, in integrated form, in semiconductor material using self-aligned processing techniques.